Pokemon Viridian
by Magmortasizzle
Summary: Viridian, so named after the city in which he was born, is a grown up and accomplished Pokemon trainer. He has trained from a young age as all children were encouraged to do after the great Pokemon war and is now a pretty powerful opponent. He is quite big headed but has always had strong Pokemon to back him up. How will he fare after all his Pokemon are mysteriously stolen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind rushed through Viridian's hair and the sun gleamed brightly as he soared through the sky on the back of his faithful Charizard Luthor.

It was a beautiful day and soaring freely in the sky elated him, he didn't have a care in the world.

Luthor puffed a small ball of flame happily batting its wings a couple of times to keep them air-bound.

They wove in and out of the clouds and Viridian laughed holding on tightly as Luthor twirled and sped up.

Here in the sky they could do anything they wanted, fly as high and as fast as they liked and there were no trainers wanting to battle.

Not that he didn't love a good battle, it was just that kids were always trying their luck and cried miserably when they lost against him. He preferred fighting gym leaders and other big game.

He was now in his early twenties and had been a Pokemon trainer since the young age of ten.

After the great Pokemon war all the rules had changed and anyone wanting to raise Pokemon had been allowed, encouraged even to train and become as strong as they could be.

His father had died in the great Pokemon war; taken out early by the enemy.

Viridian had been angry at first, training to become strong; the enemy had been defeated and peace filled the land once again; but he still trained in the hopes they might one day return. Then finally he could avenge his fathers death.

For the past five or six years however he had calmed down a lot, he had formed great bonds with his Pokemon having named all of them individually. He refused to trade a single one, even his weak and rarely used Diglett Barry had remained untraded; even when he had been offered a very strong Tangela for him.

He had lost a lot of his anger and now trained for the joy of training. Usually stopping criminals in towns earned him a free meal, not to mention all the money he made from the locals winning Pokemon battles.

He often sent money home to his mother. She still lived in Viridian city, a town he had grown up in and where he had acquired his uncommon name.

Luthor let out a grunt and nodded down at the trees and villages below.

Viridian patted the Charizard's rough orange skin, "there it is," he smiled stroking his stubbly beard, "Lavender Town, I hope the locals are friendly."

Luthor snorted rolling its large green eyes. It knew how Varidian liked to get into trouble.

"Head down and we'll see if we can bag ourselves a haunter, this place is well known for its ghost Pokemon."

Luthor let out a noise of approval and slowed down lowering itself through the clouds and towards the little village. 

There was a sudden slam as something winged dove out of the sky slamming hard into Luthor's face.

The poor Charizard reeled backwards, Viridian falling from its back, he felt himself race towards the earth at a tremendous speed.

Wind tore at his skin no longer a pleasant sensation but a horrible stinging terror. Loud whistling rushed his ears and he balled up his eyes. He was going to fall to his death, his days of training Pokemon were over.

Luthor swooped down at a tremendous speed, overtaking the falling trainer and rising up again, catching him on his back before he hit the ground.

Viridian breathed heavily and gripped his winged friend tightly around the neck.

"That was close," he said gulping large mouthfuls of air. 

Luthor swooped back up into the sky to see the strong feathered creature that had attacked him.

A rather scruffy Pidgeotto was flapping its wings furiously, one of its eyes was scarred and the other a dazzling pink. It glared at them as if they had caused its damage.

It made to dive at them again obviously seeing them as it's enemy's.

This time Luthor was ready, he turned left through the air avoiding its attack, the Pidgeotto hit thin air and continued to tumble through the air for a few seconds with the power of its attack.

Luthor whipped around in the sky its great wings beating wildly.

"Now, hit it with your flamethrower," Viridian shouted. No bird was going to ruin their day. Besides his Charizard could do with a bit of training, they hadn't had a proper battle in a while.

Luthor obeyed Viridian opening its mouth wide.  
The Pidgeotto turned in the air too and bombed back towards them.

Luthor roared letting a massive stream of burning flame escape his throat.

The Pidgeotto tried to avoid the attack but the flames hit its wings with a mighty blast. It flapped wildly trying to put them out but Luthor's attack was far too powerful.  
With a feeble attempt at fighting back the wild Pidgeotto conjured up a small whirlwind and launched it at them its wings still burning away.

Luthor shielded itself effortlessly with its wings and they took the brunt of the attack.

The Pidgeotto stopped fighting against the flames and fell down through the sky.

It would die if it wasn't healed soon. Viridian couldn't stand to see Pokemon in pain.

He grabbed one of the empty pokeballs from his belt and gripped it tightly, he then kissed it for luck and threw it down through the sky towards the burning bird.

The ball slammed into the Pidgeotto and opened up, sucking the Pokemon inside with a strange red glow.

The Pidgeotto was too weak to fight back and was caught instantly.

The ball lit up in the same red glow and vanished, being transported to Bills PC. 

Viridian sighed relieved. The Pidgeotto would be safe now, it would be healed up where ever it had been sent and he would check on it later from a PC.

It seemed there was now a new member in his ever growing family.

He patted his Charizard lightly, "cheers Luthor," he said thankfully.

Luthor let out a roar of happiness and again they descended down towards the little Lavender town. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A crowd had formed as Luthor set down on a dusty piece of earth. Mostly kids but a few older people had gathered too. They had all witnessed the battle in the sky and were chatting amongst themselves excitedly.

Viridian gave a cocky smile and brushed back his short brown windswept hair, he loved attention, most of these kids had never left Lavender town let alone Kanto.

Viridian had travelled around a lot. Since the war travelling to different region's had been strictly regulated but he had been extremely determined and had taken all the necessary precautions.

Viridian and Luthor had travelled to Johto, Sinnoh and even as far as Hoenn. He hoped to travel further soon. After bagging himself a Haunter he was going to head back to Viridian city to check in with his mum and then off to find a new land full of all new Pokemon.

He couldn't wait to show the kids his Snover, the adults probably only knew about a couple hundred Pokemon. The kids even less living in a small village like this. He had caught Snover up on Mt. Coronet whilst hiking about a year back.  
"That was amazing," a large eyed girl gushed as he hopped from Luthors back.

Some of the other children were petting the Charizard happily.

Luthor loved kids and was very friendly towards everyone. He lowered his head so that the kids could climb aboard.

"The way you caught that Pidgeotto, and your Charizard caught you on his back!" The large eyed girl continued tugging at his coat.  
"Cheers," Viridian said patting the little girl on the head and straightening himself out.

He had a crowd and he couldn't disappoint them.

"Greetings all," he said grandly, strutting through the crowd of gaping children.

"I am Viridian, Pokemon trainer and collector, I have come here because I hear your town is the best place to find myself a powerful ghost Pokemon."

"Welcome friend," an old man said shaking his hand.

Viridian gazed past the gaping people to the town itself. It was a strange looking town, quite small by the looks of it. But peaceful, flowers bloomed everywhere and there was a Pokemon Center just up the road.

It gave an air of creepiness though, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He would head to the Pokemon Center next, but first he was going to show off a little.

He looked around at his crowd, "any of you kids got a Pokedex?" he shouted.

"Yes."

"We do."

"Of course."

Lots of the children shouted at him. He loved riling up the crowds.  
"Then you might want to get them out now," he shouted reaching to his belt, he took a hold of his five Pokeballs and threw them out in random directions."

Festive red glows shone around everyone as his other five companions appeared.

"Wow," the kids said amazed.

Even one or two of the older villagers were pulling out their Pokedex's now.

Kanto had a very small amount of Pokemon compared with the rest of the world and it was fantastic to see peoples reactions.

As he had thought his female Snover, who he had named Snowflake was getting the most attention.

"It's head's like a mountain," one boy said.

Snover put her green arms to her hips and closed her eyes as if not noticing the attention, though she loved it.

The sound of Pokedex's being opened clicked all around him as people scanned his exotic Pokemon.

Viridian's other four Pokemon were his boisterous Raichu Kevin, his slinky Vaporeon Vanessa, his most recently acquired Turtwig Graham and last but certainly not least his beautiful purple Espeon Amethyst.

They were all getting an awful lot of attention but his Pokemon were used to it.

A lot of the young girls really liked his Vaporion and Espeon and stroked their slender bodies as they purred quietly.

His Charizard Luthor however was a little less modest as he preformed his well practised fire ball tricks, making sure not to harm any of the children now bouncing on his back.

Viridian laughed as his Raichu Kevin lifted one of the boys into the air and started swinging him round and round till they were dizzy. Barry and the boy then fell to the dirt laughing themselves.

All of the townsfolk were elated to have so much fun come to their little town.

"Now," Viridian said turning to one of the elders, "about these ghost Pokemon I've been hearing so much about..."

The old man looked up at him apologetically, "you must be talking about Pokemon tower," he said, "there used to be lots of ghosts up there..."  
"Used to?" Viridian asked frowning now at the man.

"Yes," the man nodded, "it's been converted into a radio tower. It's been a long time since any ghost Pokemon roamed there."  
Viridian's smile lessened, "always too late," he gave a little laugh trying to shrug off his disappointment.

"But please stay the night," the old man said shaking his hand again, "my family have food and a spare bed..."  
The old man was cut off.

A confident looking girl had come to a stop in front of him with a huge scowl on her face.

She had long curled blonde hair and was a bit older than the other kids, around fifteen or so.  
Viridian smiled at her, "hi," he offered lifting a hand and giving her his classic grin.

The girl folded her arms and continued to scowl at him. What was her problem?  
"So you think you're a hot trainer?" she asked raising one eyebrow doubtfully.

"I don't want to brag," Viridian said shrugging, "but I've beaten some of the best trainers in the world."  
"How is that not bragging?" the girl asked unimpressed.

"I didn't mention the time I took on ten Magmar at once with just my Charizard over there. Now that would have been bragging."

The blonde girl erupted at this, "that's it, Pokemon battle right now, I'll find out how tough you really are!"  
"Callie no!" the old man said grabbing the girl by the shoulder, "you've not long been training, he'll destroy you."

"Not long been training?" Viridian scoffed eyeing the girl, "by your age I'd already gained four badges."

Callie if anything just looked more determined at his insult, "please dad," she said shrugging the old man's hand away, "I can handle myself."

"I just don't want you getting hurt," her father pleaded.

"I'll be alright," Callie said, "I just need to knock this scruffy guy down a few pegs."

Viridian just grinned, he was very amused at all of this. The girl obviously lived here and had never left Lavender town in her life. Usually around the age of ten, kids were sent off to become Pokemon trainers.

It was strange to see a girl of her age still at home.

"What do you say, are you going to fight me?" Callie asked, "or are you scared a girl might beat you?"

Viridian gave a little laugh, "You're on," he said, he wasn't going to turn down a fight, no matter how weak she might be.

"It's just," the girl said looking around at his six Pokemon, "It has to be a one on one battle okay?"

Viridian frowned, then looked to the girls belt, only one Pokeball was attached.

"You only have one Pokemon?" he asked stifling a laugh, "by your age I must have had at least..."

"Shut up," Callie said going red and clenching her fists, "I'll show you! My Pokemon is stronger than any you've got, go on pick one, I'll beat it in one move!"  
Viridian tried to calm his laughter, he enjoyed winding people up, but he would still go easy on the girl. He didn't want anyone to give up their dreams of becoming a trainer. Not that he would let her win either, he wasn't that much of a good Samaritan.  
"Alright," he said, "one on one, then will you accept that I am a fantastic trainer?"

"Don't count on it," Callie said, though looked more excited than annoyed now. Maybe she'd never had a trainer battle in her life.  
Viridian turned to look at his various Pokemon, he guessed he would try out his newest capture, Turtwig.

"Hey Graham," he shouted over at the little guy who was being fed lettuce by some local kids, "let's show this girl who's the greatest!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Callie looked a little nervous now that they were actually ready to battle.

The crowd had formed in an excited circle around the two trainers and were itching to see the action.

Viridian smiled at her, his Turtwig Graham posed and ready to fight.

He was eager to see what the single Pokemon Callie had was. She put a hand to her belt and looked around at the crowd.  
He was sure now more than ever that she had never entered into a Pokemon battle in her life.

She quickly hid her nervousness and launched the ball at the ground.

"Go Koffing," she shouted.

The ball hit the ground and the same red glow shone brightly.

A slightly small Koffing appeared in front of Turtwig floating up and down with a rather moronic look on its face.

Viridian hid his amusement and launched into his first attack, just a simple one to start off with, he didn't want to win the battle right away.

"Graham," he instructed lazily, "tackle the Koffing."

Turtwig gave a short nod then ran towards the floating Koffing launching itself through the air to headbut it.

"Uh, Uh," Callie said her nerves getting the better of her again, "uh, dodge..." she said too late. Turtwig tackled Koffing knocking it back through the air, though its cheesy smile remained.

"Koffing," Callie said thinking hard.

Viridian gave her the time, he was interested to see what she would do or even how strong her Koffing was.

"Use Poison gas!" She said.

Her Koffing rocked from side to side and then unleashed a toxic purple smog filling the area in which the two Pokemon stood.

Turtwig tried to maneuver out of the way, but there was too much of it.

The purple gas hit Turtwig, Viridian couldn't see through the smog so he wasn't sure whether Turtwig was effected or not.

"Now tackle," Callie shouted through the haze.

"Graham," Viridian shouted quickly squinting to try and see him, "use Razor leaf."  
There was a rush of air as the gas was whipped and it parted so that Viridian and the onlookers could all see clearly again.

Sharp looking leaves tumbled rapidly through the air hitting the approaching Koffing hard and knocking him to the dirt covered ground.

The Koffing made an attempt to get back up but bruised and battered by only a couple of attacks he was beaten.

Viridian couldn't believe it, taken out in just two attacks, he had only really wanted to get rid of the poison gas, he had misjudged how weak the little Koffing really was.

"No!" Callie shouted rushing to her Koffing and throwing her arms around his round purple body.

She looked up at Viridian angrily trying to hold back tears, though her eyes looked very watery and her cheeks had gone bright red. She glared at him for a moment then dropped her head. "You win," she said defeated.

Viridian didn't feel great about the win, he had expected it to go on a little longer than this and he had never meant to upset the girl.

Callie lifted her Pokeball and pressed its little button, Koffing was drawn back into it and she stood quickly.

She turned and without another word she rushed towards the Pokemon centre.

"Callie wait," her father shouted, chasing after her.

The crowd cheered impressed with his two hit win.

Viridian just watched the poor girl hoping he hadn't crushed her dreams.

He then looked down at Turtwig, he was hickuping purple bubbles and looked a little dizzy, the Koffing had managed to poison him. There was some hope for the girl yet.

He called Turtwig back to his ball and made to head towards the Pokemon centre himself, he didn't like leaving a Pokemon Poisoned for too long.

"Great battle," a man's voice said clapping him on the back and stopping him from getting away.

Viridian turned. A tall dark haired man was smiling at him.

"And might I say, what wonderful Pokemon you have, truly stunning, powerful too, anyone would kill to have Pokemon like yours."

"Uh, thanks," Viridian said trying to get away.

The kids and other onlookers were swooning over him too.

"Look, I have a little cabin you can stay at tonight," the dark haired man said shaking his hand, "the name's Christian."  
"Nice to meet you," Viridian said, "thanks for the offer but..."  
"No need to thank me," Christian said clapping him on the back again, "I'm just a good Samaritan doing my good deed for the day, don't you worry friend you and your Pokemon are most welcome."

"Thanks," Viridian said, "but right now I need to get to the Pokemon centre."  
"Oh," Christian said looking a little rejected, his face soon cleared, "well, here's my card," he passed a small rectangle in his hand, "come and find me later and i'll cook us all a nice meal."

"Thanks," Viridian said again a little uneasily, the the people in this town were way too friendly.

He then grinned around at his audience, "thanks for watching," he said, "I might see you tomorrow for another round, if anyone thinks their man enough to battle me," he gave a little laugh.

Some of the kids looked determined to try. Some of the elders might even stand a bit of a chance.

He then turned and headed towards the Pokemon centre popping the little business card into his pocket.

A few of the kids ran along behind him but stopped once he reached the centre.

He gave the kids a final grin then stepped inside.

Almost instantly someone walked into him.

They were shorter and head-butted him in the stomach.  
"Hey watch where you're..." the girl started, then looked up at him.

It was Callie, she had just finished healing up her Koffing and was leaving with her dad.

"Oh it's you," she said stroppily, "come to gloat some more?"

Viridian felt a little uneasy and rubbed the back of his head, "you weren't that bad," he offered.

"Not that bad," Callie shouted angrily again, "you're so patronising you know that?"  
"Don't mind her," her father said waving his hands, "she's sorry, aren't you callie."  
"No," Callie said folding her arms, "he's just a big show-off who needs to be brought down a few pegs."  
"She doesn't mean it," her father insisted, "she's just upset."

Viridian smiled and ruffled the girls blonde hair playfully, she batted him away looking even more angry than before. He guessed that making her angry might rile her up and convince her train harder.

"I used to get upset too," he smiled, "when I was a kid."  
Callie scowled at him, "I am not a kid," she said, "and if I was allowed to go travelling then I would be strong enough to beat you in one move!"

"I apologise for my daughter," her greying father said shaking his head at his daughters attitude, "please, stay with us tonight, I insist, it's the least we can do."  
Viridian couldn't believe it, usually he had to pay for a place to sleep, but today he was getting offered free rooms left and right.

"No way," Callie said now actually looking at her father, "that show-off isn't staying with us."  
Viridian grinned at the girl, "I'd love to stay," he said trying his hardest to wind her up now.

"Ohhhh," Callie moaned angrily and pushed past him storming off through the front doors of the centre.

"I'm sorry," the old man apologised again, "please stay with us tonight, I make a wonderful vegetable stew with the spiceist Cheri berry's around!"

"Are you sure your daughter won't mind?" Viridian asked looking over his shoulder in case she came back.

"She's just moody because she lost," the old man said, "besides it's my house, my rules, please stay with us, it would mean a lot to me, I always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer myself you know."  
Viridian grinned, he guessed all the old man wanted in exchange were exciting stories. He had tons of them. But he had also promised Christian he would stay with him.  
"I'm Fogal by the way," the old man said holding out a hand.

Viridian sighed, how could he let the hopeful old man down, "alright," he said making up his mind and gripping Fogal's arm tightly, "I'll stay at yours tonight, but I have to deal with a few things in town first."  
Mainly, he thought to himself, letting that Christian guy down. He had been a bit over the top anyway.

"Yes, yes that's fine," Fogal said gratefully, "here, let me write down my address and then I'll head home to prepare the stew."

Viridian couldn't believe his luck, he was being thanked for letting the man feed and give him a bed for the night.

His head inflated and his plans for the night sorted he smiled to himself, he really loved being an awesome Pokemon trainer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Viridian had handed over his Pokemon to the nurse behind the counter and was now hanging around waiting for them to be fully healed.

He mooched over to the PC, he guessed he should check the state of his newly caught Pidgeotto.

He booted it up and took out his trainer ID.

He held it under the scanner and waited for it to register.

Quickly the computer picked up his file and loaded it up in front of him.

He chose Bills PC and the first of many of his Pokemon box's showed up full of Pokemon.

A woman who had been standing by the counter herself peered over his shoulder.  
"Wow, how many Pokemon do you have?"

Viridian gave a shrug, "about a hundred and twenty different ones," he bragged, "but altogether almost two hundred."

"Wow," the woman said impressed.

Viridian forgot about checking his Pidgeotto and popped his card back onto his belt.

He turned to the woman, she was just his type, tall, blue eyed around his age and stunningly beautiful.

"I'll probably catch them all soon," he said, "but what would I do after that..." he acted as if he was pondering this, "collect more gym badges I suppose."

The woman put a finger through her short red hair, she looked extremely impressed.

"You have gym badges?" she asked, "can I see?"  
Viridian smiled, "from which region?" he asked, "I have quite a lot."  
"Wow," the woman said, "that's very impressive, I'm Monica."  
"Viridian," he replied shaking her hand. "So are you a trainer yourself?"  
Monica shook her head, "no, I work at a cake shop in town, I'm only in here to heal up my poor Charmander. His tail almost burnt out when he was lighting the fire the other day, he's been pushing himself way too hard."  
"Sound's like Luthor," Viridian said, "he's a Charizard now but when he was younger, he used to push himself until he collapsed. I never told him too, he just refused to loose a battle."  
"Sounds exciting," Monica said leaning towards him, still playing with her short red hair.

"Maybe I could come and visit your cake shop later," Viridian grinned at her.

"If you like," Monica smiled back flirtatiously, "it's not a big place but we make good cake."

"Um excuse me sir," another voice said.

Viridian turned to the smiling nurse, "thank you for waiting," she said, "we've restored your Pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!"

She handed over his six Pokeballs and bowed her head.

"Thanks," Viridian said then turned back to Monica, "well I guess that's me done. I'll swing by your cake shop later."

"Sure," Monica said, "and maybe you can show me those badges you were bragging about. We're called Jiggly's Puff Puffs, just down the road."

"Catch you later," Viridian said happily, she was definitely in to him.

Viridian looked at the business card then back up at the building. This was the place aright.

It was an old run down looking house, the last place he expected a guy as well dressed as Christian to live.

He shrugged, at least he wasn't staying at this dump. Still he wanted to explain things to the guy rather than let him cook up a meal unnecessarily.

He strolled up to the door and gave it a few raps with his knuckles.

There was no reply. Maybe Christian was out somewhere. He knocked again a little harder this time.

The door swung slowly inward.

Inside it was dark.

"Hello," he called out hoping nothing bad had happened, "hello," he called again.

There was still no response.

He stepped into the run down house, "your door was open," he called, "Christian, are you in there." He took another step into the house, it was so dark he could hardly see anything.

Suddenly out of the darkness two vines shot out at him. Each vine wrapping itself around his wrists.

"Hey," he shouted.

The two vines gripped him tightly and the door slammed behind him blocking out all light.

"What's going on?" he shouted, he was getting angry and slightly worried now.

A light was finally switched on and a dusty abandoned room stood before him.

The well dressed man Christian stepped into his eye line smiling widely.

"What's going on?" Viridian asked struggling against the vines that held him, he looked from one side to the other; two Ivysaur were stood either side of him holding him tightly in their vines.

"Hello again Viridian," Christian said stepping towards him.

"What are you doing, tell them to let me go!"  
People weren't allowed to use Pokemon against humans, it was against the law, Pokemon could kill someone if they used their moves on them.

"I'll let you go when I'm ready," Christian laughed, "there's no use struggling, these Ivysaur have pulled rocks ten times the size of you."

"What do you want?" Viridian asked struggling anyway.

"What do you think?" Christian said as if this was obvious, "I want your Pokemon, well the people I work for do anyway. I saw how strong they were today, especially that Charizard of yours."

"What?" Viridian asked.

"I'm stealing your Pokemon," Christian said as if explaining things to a child.

"You can't," Viridian shouted struggling even harder, but the vines were like steel and held him in place.

"I almost thought you were fobbing me off earlier," Christian continued, "but you actually showed up, I'm very thankful. It gave me more time to plan anyhow."

Viridian couldn't believe what was happening, if only he could reach his Pokeballs then he could fight back, but with his hands held as they were he was defenceless.

"You can come out now," Christian called, "he's no threat any more."

Another two men ambled out of them shadows looking pleased with the capture.  
"These two were going to ambush you If you came back with me, but this way's worked out a lot better."

The two grunts were laughing at him and this made Viridian even angrier, "let me go Christian," he shouted warningly.  
"Or what?" Christian asked, "you are in no position to bargain my man, "boys go and take his pokemon."  
The two grunts ambled over and unclipped his belt taking his Pokemon, his ID card and his Pokedex.

"Give them back!" Viridian shouted thrashing wildly against the Ivysaur.

The grunts continued to laugh moronically and handed the equipment and Pokemon over to Christian.

"Thanks boys," he said clipping the belt to himself, "now we can't have him coming after us so we'd better kill him."

"Kill!" Viridian said, he was worried now, who were these guys? Who would be evil enough to kill someone just for his Pokemon.

"Who shall we use boss?" one of the grunts asked holding a selection of Pokeballs in his hand.

"Use a Voltorb, one shock and he'll be dead. Nice and quick."  
Viridian couldn't believe what he was hearing, "wait," he shouted, "you can't do this."  
"I can," Christian smiled at his success.

"You're just scared to fight me properly," Viridian shouted stalling for time, "if we were in a real Pokemon battle, you know I'd win hands down."

"Maybe," Christian said, "but I don't really care, all I care about is stealing as many strong Pokemon as I can for my boss."

"And who is your boss?" Viridian asked through gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately," Christian said raising his eyebrows, "you'll never find out. Kill him."  
The two grunts selected their Pokemon.

"You are a coward and a weakling, you know I could beat you any day, with just my fists, you're pathetic," Viridian shouted.

This seemed to upset Christian, his face turned sour, "wait," he said to his boys, "a quick death is too much for this one. Use a poison type, let him die here, nice and slowly."  
"Sure thing boss," one of the grunts said selecting another Pokemon and launching it at the ground.

A Zubat exploded from the Pokeball, it was battered almost as bad as the Pidgeotto he had fought earlier. It's body was scratched up and it looked as if it had been beaten.

"Use Poison bite on the human," the grunt shouted.

The Zubat looked reluctant but did as it was told, it flew through the air and latched on to the side of Viridian's neck.

It's teeth sunk into Viridian's flesh and he yelled at the immense pain it caused him.

Poison instantly poured into his system and he felt faint.

The Zubat finished its move and pulled away flapping back to its owner and the safety of its Pokeball.

Viridian's vision went blurry and he fell forwards, the Ivysaur letting go of him and letting him slam into the floor.

"Quickly, lets get out of here before the police find the body," he heard Christian say.

Viridian just lay there paralysed, he could feel blood trickling from his neck, the poison mixing with his blood and killing him slowly.

The sound of the door opening and a brief bright light filled his eyelids. There was a slam and then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rain poured heavily in the dark and empty street. All of the townsfolk were now inside and Viridian crawled along the wet cobbled street on his hands and knees, barely able to see straight. His vision was awful, his body badly poisoned. He had to concentrate hard just to stay concious, his brain and body was trying to close down but he wasn't going to let it. He had to live, he had to get his Pokemon back from Christian no matter what!

He held up the soggy piece of paper in his hand and tried to read the address, his vision kept swimming in and out of focus, the words a jumbled blur.

He wouldn't last much longer if he was wrong, but he had to try.

He glanced up at the house he had arrived in front of and tried to push himself to his feet. He reached out grabbing the door knocker as he fell forwards.

His face slammed up against the door making a loud bang. His fingers slipped from the wet door knocker and he slid down the wood, unable to move anymore. It had been shier determination that had driven him out of the abandoned building and back outside.  
He could feel his life slipping away. He could fight it no longer. His vision went black and as his body hit the ground he passed out.

A young girls face swam into focus; she brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes as she leaned forwards to place a damp towel on his forehead.

He felt weak, his body stiff as if he hadn't moved for a long time.

The girl looked quite concerned and worked quickly to dress a wound on his neck.

She stopped when she realised that his eyes were open and her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"You're awake," she said a little shocked sitting down on a stool beside his bed.

"Callie?" he asked remembering her.

She gave him a small smile, "you were attacked," she told him.

Everything came flooding back, the attack, his Pokemon being stolen, everything.  
He tried to sit up but his arms wouldn't hold him.

"You need to rest," Callie said pushing him back down, "you're weak."  
"But my Pokemon," Viridian growled through the pain, "I have to get them back."  
Callie didn't look directly at him but instead fiddled with her fingers.

"What?" he asked her getting angry now, they had to go and find Christian and soon, who knew what he was doing to the poor Pokemon.

"You've been here for almost a week," she said eventually chancing a look.

Viridian shook his head, "I can't," he started.

"You have I'm afraid," an old man's voice said from beyond the bed, "I found you poisoned and almost dead on our doorstep. I didn't think you were going to make it."  
Callie's father stepped up to the end of the bed and smiled down at him uneasily.

"We think you might have been attacked by a well known band of criminals," Fogal said grimly.

"It was a man named Christian," Viridian said balling his fists, "I have to find him, I have to get my Pokemon back."  
"He could be anywhere now," Callie tried to reason with him, "even if you were In a fit state how would you find him?"  
"I have to try," Viridian said trying to get up again, his weakened body worked against him and he collapsed back into the bed.

"Rest," Fogal told him, "I'll make you some soup."  
"I don't want any soup," Viridian shouted at the old man, he was getting frustrated now, "I just want my Pokemon back!"

"Well you won't get them back if you're half dead," Callie said standing up suddenly, she then turned and stormed away.

"I'm sorry about her," Fogal said, "but she's right, you are in no fit state to go storming off after anyone. These are some dangerous people. If they were willing to use Pokemon against a human imagine what else they could be capable of?"  
"That's why I need to get them back," Viridian said shaking his head, "they could be doing anything with them!"  
Fogal looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry," he said again, "I wish I could help. But they took your ID card, they will have emptied your PC of all your Pokemon, you don't have a single one to your name."  
Viridian clenched his fists even tighter upon hearing this, he hadn't thought about that, every last Pokemon he owned was gone. His world was falling apart around him and all because he trusted that one well dressed criminal.

"What will you do," Fogal asked, "you have no Pokemon, you can hardly walk and you have no idea where this Christian could be."  
Viridian didn't answer but lay there seething, thinking about how hopeless his chances looked.

"Alright," he said finally, "I'll stay, but only until I'm fully healed, then I'm going to hunt down Christian and get my Pokemon back."  
"I wouldn't expect any less," Fogal said, "so how about that soup?"

The next few days went by so slowly, all Viridian could do was lye around in bed. He slept a lot and tried to recuperate but all he could think about was what had happened.

He missed all of his Pokemon dearly and hated Christian more and more, all he could do when lying in bed was think of the man's smarmy face and how he would track him down.

He learned that Fogal and Callie had a pet Charmander but he was very old, never had a battle in its life so had never evolved. They used him to create fires to keep warm and to cook their food he was also very good at heating their baths. He scampered around collecting scraps of leftover food from Viridian and was very friendly indeed. The Charmander reminded him of Luthor before he had evolved. He tried not to think about him too much, he was sure he would be alright, he could handle himself, still it wasn't a nice feeling knowing that someone else had a hold of him.

Callie brought him healing potions four times a day to hopefully irradiate the poison altogether and Fogal brought him bowls of soup and freshly cooked noodles whenever he was hungry.

He felt very much like he was taking advantage of the poor old man and his daughter, they didn't seem very well off themselves and he hoped he wasn't putting them to any trouble.

Callie came to him with the last healing potion of the night. Fogal was now fast asleep after a full day of wood cutting and cooking. Callie had cleaned the house and checked in on Viridian as much as possible. Viridian had wished he could help but had been confined to his bed. The Charmander who had quickly become fond of Viridian now lay at the foot of the bed snoozing peacefully.

It was nice to slow down for a bit, he hadn't been in a calm working household in a long time and it made a change from his usual raucous activity.

"Here you are," Callie yawned handing him the small purple vial.

She made to turn away. She never spoke to him much, just dropped off the vials and went back to her chores.

"You trained your Koffing any?" he asked before she disappeared again.  
She turned to check for signs of sarcasm but Viridian just wanted some conversation.

"Why would I?" she asked, "I'm obviously not cut out to be a Pokemon trainer."  
She didn't look him in the eye, all of her fire and determination had gone.  
"Because you lost to me?" Viridian asked.

She gave a short nod, still looking shyly at the floor.

"I've been training for over ten years," he said, "you didn't stand a chance."  
Callie shrugged and made to turn away again.

"You have the right attitude," he called after her.

She turned hesitently.

"I mean it," he told her honestly, "well you did anyway. But if you've given up after one battle," he made a face at her, "then I guess you don't really deserve to be a Pokemon trainer."  
Callie glared at him now, her shyness evaporating suddenly, "what sort of wisdom is that?" she asked.

"What sort of person gives up after one defeat?" he asked.

Callie stared at him, "I don't see you loosing any battles."

"Hey, even I got beat," he said shaking his head, "I didn't start off as great a trainer as I am now. Even now people can get the better of me, those criminals stole my Pokemon and I didn't stand a chance."  
"That's different," Callie said folding her arms but moving towards him ready to finally converse.

"Maybe," Viridian said, "but I'm not giving up like a baby."  
"I am not a baby," Callie exploded.

"Alright," Viridian held up his hands, "I'm just saying, I won't give up just because I was beaten once. I learn from what happened and i'll come back much stronger for it. I'm going to get my Pokemon back if it's the last thing I do!"

Callie gave a small smile, "you really think I could be a Pokemon trainer?" she asked.

Viridian shrugged, "why not, stranger things have happened."  
Callie scowled at him.

"Hey, all I'm saying is, if you want something then go for it."  
Callie looked hopeful for a moment then her smile faded, "I couldn't leave dad," she said, "he doesn't want me going anywhere. He gets worried if I go too far outside Lavender town. He said he couldn't bare it if I got hurt."  
Viridian shrugged, "most kids leave home around the age of ten, my mother even encouraged it. There comes a point when the parents have to let kids make their own decisions. Even ones as immature as you."  
Callie scowled at him again, "I am not immature," she said, "I just... he just needs my help..."  
"He seems to get on alright to me," Viridian said, "but who am I to stick my nose In, do whatever you want, I don't care."  
"Then why bring it up?" Callie asked annoyed.

"I'm restless," he shrugged, "I need someone to entertain me and you're very entertaining when you get angry."

"You're a jerk," Callie said and turned away from him.

Viridian grinned at her, "see, very entertaining."  
She turned back red faced and scowling again, "and you're a show-off," she told him angrily and turned away again stomping off to her room.

This time Viridian didn't try to coax her back, he just smiled to himself. There was hope for her yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Callie made up a lunch and left early. Viridian wondered if she was still in a mood with him after last night but was still unable to leave his bed so there was no way to find out.

The poison seemed to be leaving his system at such a slow rate he was sure he would be like this forever. His legs felt dead and he hoped that he would be able to walk again when the time came. He really wished that he could get up and out so that he could hunt down Christian but logic told him to heal.

The day went by slowly as usual, Fogal was in and out during the morning doing odd jobs. In the afternoon he came in with a bag of shopping and began making a stew with the aide of his faithful Charmander.

When it was ready he sat beside Viridian and they ate together.

"How is it?" Fogal asked eagerly, he was a very proud cook.

"Wonderful," Viridian smiled taking another large mouthful. "Do you know where Callie's gone off too?"  
Fogal shrugged, "she often heads out on her own for the day, sometimes doesn't get back until really late, I worry about her though."  
"You shouldn't," Viridian said ripping off a hunk of bread roll and dipping it into the stew, "she's more than capable of looking after herself."

Charmander appeared by the side of the bed and gazed up at the hunk of role with wide eyes.  
"I know," Fogal said sounding a little sad, "I just know with an attitude like hers she's bound to land herself in trouble one of these days."  
"Like me?" Viridian asked.

Fogal didn't answer.

"Is that why you don't want her becoming a Pokemon trainer?" Viridian asked curiously.

"It's a dangerous world out there," Fogal said shaking his head, "I couldn't let her go travelling the world."

"Yes but.." Viridian began.

"I don't want to discuss it," Fogal said quite sternly, then his expression softened, "sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I suppose I'm just scared of what might happen," he ripped off a scrap of his own roll and threw it to Charmander who caught it gleefully In his mouth. "Callie's mother was killed by a Pokemon," Fogal explained.

"I'm sorry," Viridian said, "I had no idea."  
"It was when Callie was very young, her mother wandered into the tall grass to get to the next town without a single Pokemon on her for protection. She was attacked by a wild Nidoking, it came out of nowhere and she must have stumbled onto its babies nest." he closed his eyes and a few tears trickled down his face.

"I'm sorry," Viridian said again patting the man on the shoulder, "It must have been hard on Callie."  
Fogal nodded wiping his wet cheeks, "but I looked after her as well as I could, I got her that Koffing from an old friend to help keep her safe, it was never meant to be a battle Pokemon. I guess I don't want her becoming a Pokemon trainer because I want to keep her safe."

"It's none of my business really," Viridian said tucking back into his stew, "I shouldn't have said anything."

he then grinned at Charmander who was dancing around, happy to have been given his scrap of food.

Later that evening Callie arrived back at the house covered in dirt and with holes in her clothes.

"What happened to you?" Fogal asked her shaking his head at her messiness.

"I've been training," Callie said defensively, she seemed rather proud of whatever it was she had done.

"I told you not to go looking for fights," Fogal said disappointedly.

"But you should have seen Koffing," Callie said excitedly, "he knocked out two Caterpie and a Rattata; I've just healed him up at the Pokemon Centre and he's looking really tough.

Fogal sighed and turned from her, "do you want some stew?" he asked.

"Did you hear me?" she asked her father angrily.

He nodded, "very impressive," he said without much tone, "roll?"  
"Sure," Callie said sounding a little down, she then glanced over at Viridian who gave her an encouraging wink.

"What are you winking at?" she asked sticking out her tongue, though she seemed too happy to keep up the pretence. She smiled, feeling proud of herself and went to wash up for dinner.

A few more days passed and soon Viridian was feeling a lot better and was even walking around the house. The first few times he had tried to walk, he had needed Callie or Fogal to support him, but now the poison had finally disappeared and he could walk just fine.

"Thank you," he told them as one night he was finally well enough to sit down at the table to dinner, just as they had planned to do over two weeks ago.

He couldn't believe he had been in Lavender town so long, it was supposed to be an overnight stop.

His anger had calmed slightly, but just the thought of what his Pokemon might be going through made his blood boil.

"You have been very kind," he said tucking in to Fogal's vegetable curry.

"It's my pleasure," Fogal beamed, "I suppose you'll be leaving us soon."  
Viridian nodded, "I have to find Christian," he said, "I have to get my Pokemon back."  
Over the last few days he had formed a plan, he realised that Christian could be anywhere now and he was certainly very dangerous.

He didn't like the thought of it but Viridian was going to have to be patient, he would have to start from scratch, find himself a Pokemon, train it up, train others, trade for stronger ones if he could, anything to get himself a Pokemon team that was nice and powerful. Meanwhile he would try and track down Christian's location. Then he would take his revenge, capture Christian and hand him over to the police. He would stop whatever Christian's boss was doing, stop whatever criminal act they were constructing and get back his poor Pokemon.

'Soon Luthor," he said to himself closing his eyes in a silent prayer, 'hold on just a little longer.'

He opened his eyes and smiled at Fogal and Callie, "now didn't you want to hear about my grand adventures in the Sinnoh region."

Callie seemed very immersed in what Viridian was saying, she sat with her face in her hands, elbows on the table listening to him in awe, though every time he looked at her she made a face as if she weren't impressed at all.

A few times she called him a showoff but mostly she sat in silence.

Fogal on the other hand seemed distant and deep in thought, barely listening to the tales as he slowly spooned the vegetable curry into his mouth.

The night wore on and soon it was time for bed again, one last rest before setting off to rescue his poor Pokemon.  
As Viridian sank into bed he thought of the tales he had told and how he had won so many battles and captured so many wonderful friends. He hoped they were alright and not in too much distress. Tomorow he would have to start all over again and he hoped he could remember the basics.

The next day Viridian was packed and ready to go, Fogal had given him one of his old backpacks and filled it with home-made rolls and some bottles of lemonade.

Viridian had refused to take any money off of the man, they had done so much for him already he really didn't want to take advantage.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Fogal asked for the tenth time that morning.

Viridian smiled and shook the old man's hand, "I'm sure," he said.

Callie headed out of her bedroom, "leaving then," she said folding her arms, "good, at least the house will smell nice now."  
Viridian ignored the comment, "thanks to you both," he said, "I would have died if it wasn't for you. I owe you both a lot."

Callie looked a little embarrassed at his kind words and flushed red.

Fogal sighed, he still seemed very thoughtful and looked up suddenly at Viridian, "I know how you can repay us," he said though he didn't seem happy about whatever it was.

"You can take Callie along with you."

"What?" Viridian and Callie asked almost at the same time.

Fogal looked fondly at his daughter, "I know you want to be a Pokemon trainer," he told her, "and Virdian, Pokemonless as he is, is a very powerful trainer. I think you would be safe with a man like that guiding you."  
"Wait a second," Viridian said holding up his hands, he hadn't been expecting this, this was a little too much responsibility, "I can't take her along with me, I'm going after criminals, I would probably put her in danger. Besides she's just a kid."  
Callie looked angry again now, "I am not a kid," she shouted at him, "and what makes you think I want to go with you anyway."  
"I've already decided," Fogal cut over both of them, "I've been holding you back too long Callie. I've been thinking about it since Viridian came here and I knew what had to be done."  
"But dad..." Callie started.

"No buts," Fogal said holding up a hand and closing his eyes, "I am decided. You will seek your fortune as a Pokemon trainer, but it will be done under the guidance of Viridian."  
Viridian looked from one to the other not knowing what to say. He didn't want to be a teacher, but then he guessed he did owe the family his life.

"But, I don't need him," Callie said, though she sounded excited now, finally being allowed to follow her dreams.

"That is my condition," Fogal said stubbornly, "now go and fetch your things."

"But.." she started to argue, but upon seeing her fathers face she nodded and ran to him hugging the old man tightly, she then turned and raced into her room to collect her things.

Fogal placed a hand on Viridian's shoulder, "I know you'll do a good job teaching her, and I know you'll keep her safe."  
Viridian gave the old man a weak smile, he had somehow just gained himself an apprentice and he wasn't sure he was very happy with the idea.

"And when you find those criminals who stole your Pokemon," Fogal said looking him right in the eye, "give them hell!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"...then there's Jigglypuff, I would love to get one of those, they're so cute, but then I've seen a photo of a Pichu in Pokemon weekly and that is even cuter..."  
Viridian hung his head as Callie continued to tell him her favourite and cutest Pokemon. They had stopped off at the Pokemon centre just to check what had happened. It seemed that all of his Pokemon had been stolen, every last one. To top it off, they had emptied his money and items as well. He was left with nothing. He had cancelled his old ID card and got himself a brand new one, it was signed on the back and coded with three passwords, he wasn't taking any chances next time.  
Callie had collected her trainer ID too and had been showing it off around the town boasting that she was now a certified Pokemon trainer.

She had said that her picture made her look a little frumpy but she didn't mind too much as long as she could battle Pokemon.

She had spent some of her money on Pokeballs and random items she thought she might need.  
Viridian on the other hand hadn't anything to his name. Tracking down and stopping Christian was going to be harder than he thought. Also he had to put up with Callie.

"...and Clefairy looks nice too, but I hear they're kind of rare to find but they do have them in Kanto..."

Viridian sighed, "are you just going to talk at me all day?" he asked getting frustrated.

"Well at least I'm making conversation," Callie said getting upset with him, "you've been quiet ever since we left."  
"I'm working on a plan," he said simply, "and it would help if you weren't yapping in my ear every five seconds."  
"You are so rude," Callie said folding her arms, "no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."  
Viridian rolled his eyes and continued out of the town. They were heading to Saffron City; they had asked around the town in the hopes that someone might know the whereabouts of Christian but no one had seen him or they couldn't remember. Saffron city was the easiest town to get to from here, but so long had passed there was really no lead. Viridian really needed a plan and fast.

"What is your plan then?" Callie asked annoying him further.

"I don't know yet," Viridian huffed, "but first I need a Pokemon."  
It was a bright sunny day and there were Pidgey's soaring above them high up in the clouds one of those would be helpful.

Viridian hated walking, he had gotten so used to flying over the years, this was going to take them forever.

"Goodbye town," Callie said waving behind them.

Viridian didn't bother to look back but continued on to Route 8.

There was a large field coming up and it looked to be crawling with Pokemon.

He headed towards it, any of them would do, he just needed something strong.

They reached the field surrounded by trees and rock formations.

"Let's go," Viridian said.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.  
Viridian sighed, "well we're not going to get anywhere if we just stand here are we?"

"I guess not," Callie said nervously, she had obviously never been out this far before.

He scanned the area looking for a worthy Pokemon.

A Rattata ran at them, it's teeth bared and read to attack.

Viridian instinctivly reached to where his belt used to be but it was gone, "Quick give me your Kofing," he demanded holding out his hand.

"I can fight it," Callie said.

Viridian sighed, "look it would be easier if I just..."  
"I can do it," Callie said launching the Pokeball at the ground.

Koffing exploded out of it ready to fight. His purple body bobbed in the air ready for instruction.

Rattata leapt through the air.

"What are you going to do," Viridian asked sanding aside to watch the battle.

"Uh," Callie said looking nervous now.  
Viridian folded his arms, he wished that she would have let him fight the battle, it would be over within seconds.  
The Rattata sunk its teeth into Koffing.

"Quick Poison gas," Callie commanded.

Koffing shook at the Rattata and thick dark green gas seeped through its rubbery skin.

The Rattata choked and fell from Koffing writhing with mouthfuls of gas on the ground.

"Now tackle it," Callie shouted pleased with her moves.

Koffing shot towards the ground but the Rattata rolled out of the way letting Koffing slam into the grass.

Mut splattered everywhere and Viridian rolled his eyes.

Callie seemed nervous again.

Rattata used a quick attack and charged at the grass embeded Koffing slamming into him and headbutting him back.  
Koffing rolled back towards Callie like a bowling ball.

"What are you going to do?" Viridian asked holding out his hands, it was so frustrating to watch her battle, "you should have got him out of there before the attack."  
Callie turned to look at him, "well what do I?" she started.

Rattata had launched itself at Koffing again and sank its teeth into his tough skin.

Callie turned back to the battle, "no," she cried, "uh Koffing... uh..."  
"Stop saying 'UH' Viridian said sighing again at her incompetence.

"Use Poison gas."  
"Is that the only move you know?" Viridian asked rolling his eyes.

Koffing writhed on the ground ignoring Callie and trying to break free from Rattata's bite.

"Koffing tackle it," Callie said her eyes looking shiny now as if she were holding back tears, she looked scared for Koffing not knowing what to do.

Koffing continued to ignore her and stopped writhing.

The Rattata let go of Koffing having defeated it and gazed up at Callie.

"Go away," she shouted at it.

It gazed at her for a moment and then turned from her, leapt off of Koffing and darted back into the tall grass.

Callie called Koffing back to his Pokeball and fell to her knees.

"Well that was impressive," Viridian said shaking his head.

Callie looked up at him angrilly, "shut up," she cried, "you distracted me."  
"Are you really going to get upset every time you loose?" Viridian asked.

"Why are you such a jerk?" Callie shouted at him.

"Come on," Viridian said walking past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Heading back into town," he sighed, "with only one Pokemon it means back to the Pokemon centre for us."

"Oh," Callie said getting to her feet.

"And lets be quick," Viridian said otherwise we'll never get further than rout 8."

It took another half an hour to get back to the Pokemon centre and then about an hour to heal up Koffing.

Two hours later and they were back where they started.

Callie hadn't spoken much, Viridian liked this, it was peaceful. She was obviously stropping about loosing the battle but he didn't care, he needed to find himself a new starting Pokemon.

"Now let me do the battling this time," Viridian said holding out his hand.

Callie glared at him but reluctantly handed Koffing over.

"Right now lets find me a strong one," he said happy to be in control again.

There were so many to choose from, Rattata's, Pidgys, a few Ekans's slithering around.

Then he spotted it, standing by a rock not too far away, the Pokemon he wanted, the Pokemon that would help him rise back up to the top, a beautiful thick furred Vulpix.  
He didn't bother to wait for Callie, or tell her what he was after. He just darted forwards his eyes fixed on the maroon silken coat of his target.

"Go Koffing," he shouted launching the Pokemon forwrards, Koffing exploding forth ready to fight.

The Vulpix looked startled and gazed about for an escape.

"Koffing use sludge bomb!" he shouted excitedly.

Koffing just hovered mid air rocking slightly in the wind.

Vulpix span on its heels and jumped up onto its rock.

"Uh," Viridian said glancing back at Callie, "what moves have you taught it?" he asked.

"You're the expert," Callie said folding her arms across her chest, "you figure it out."  
Viridian sighed, she was really unhelpful, "tackle it," he commanded having seen at least two of Koffings moves so far.

Koffing let out a yelp of joy and dove towards the Vulpix ready to slam itself into her.

Vulpix jumped from the rock letting Koffing slam into it causing only damage to itself.

Vulpix licked its paws unphased now by the bumbling Koffing.

"Again," Viridian commanded pointing at the snooty little Vulpix. Usually a Pokemon this weak wouldn't even register on his radar, he wouldn't have looked twice at her. But right now she was all he wanted and he was going to get her, even using the useless Koffing.

Koffing shook himself back up and charged at the Vulpix a second time.

The Vulpix easily leapt out of the way with a lot of time to spare.

Koffing wasn't very fast it seemed.

"Stop," Viridian shouted before it crashed into the grass again.

Koffing didn't seem to hear him and continued forwards.

"Stop you stupid Pokemon," he shouted.

Koffing heard him this time and turned to look at him.

Vulpix jumped up into the air and spun quickly sending small flames shooting towards the great bulk.

Koffing caught fire and shot up into the air.

"Why did you look at me?" Viridian said frustrated.

"Don't shout at him because you're loosing," Callie said furiously behind him, "you're mean and rude and..."  
"Shh," Viridian said thinking hard.

"Koffing use Smog," Viridian shouted.

Koffing stopped flailing and unleashed a great mass of toxic gas.

The fire went out and Vulpix was unable to escape. The gas shot down in great brown and yellow streams hiting the Vulpix, knocking her to the ground.

"That's it," Viridian praised, "now tackle it again."  
Koffing nodded happily and dove at the coughing Vulpix.

The smog was too cloudy to see him coming and Koffing hit the Vulpix with a mighty THUD.

Vulpix wasn't about to give in so easily though.

It scampered through the smog sticking its tail in the air and unleashing another burst of flames in the direction it hoped Koffing was.

Other Pokemon surrounding them had scampered away now and the area had turned into a mini battle field.

"Koffing dodge it," Viridian shouted as the flames shot towards him.

Vulpix now batted her tail madly ridding the area of the smoggy gas's.

Koffing only just managed to avoid the flames this time, the burns from earlier were starting to take effect, he wasn't sure how much longer the weak little Koffing could fight.

"Tackle it again!" Viridian shouted.

Koffing obeyed and darted right for the Vulpix.

Vulpix made to dodge but suddenly hiccuped a small purple bubble, confusing it and leaving it paralized in place for enough time.

Koffing slammed into the Vulpix knocking it to the grass where it lay and didn't get up.

"Good work Koffing!" Viridian said pleased with the little Pokemon's efforts.

"Callie hand me a Pokeball," he demanded holding out a hand.  
Callie placed one in his hand without retort and he launched it at the Vulpix.

The ball hit her and Vulpix was sucked inside.

It wobbled a few times but Vulpix was too poisened to fight back, the ball soon stopped and she was caught.

"Yes," Viridian said picking up the ball and turning to Callie, "see, that's how you catch Pokemon."  
Callie just looked defeated.

"What?" he asked, "this is good news, it means we each have a Pokemon; now we can continue on to Saffron city."

"Fine," Callie said walking past him, still looking dejected.

Viridian sighed, he must have upset her somehow. He was so determined to get his Pokemon back, he must have been hard on her.

He wondered if he should apologise.

"Wait up," he called after her, "I have to be your guide remember, your dad said so."  
"Don't worry about it," Callie said without turning, "you have your Pokemon now. Go and find that Christian guy on your own. I'll be alright."

"But your dad said..." Viridian started, maybe he really had upset her this time.

"It's fine," Callie shrugged, "I don't need you."  
Viridian caught up with her and ruffled her hair.

"Hey get off," she glared at him.

"What if I promised to train you?" he offered, "for real, no back-seat battling I promise."

"You promise?" Callie asked her eyes lighting up just a little.

"Of course," Viridian said putting his hand on his heart.

Callie nodded, "alright, I guess I can let you tag along with me."  
Viridian rolled his eyes, "besides if you went off on your own that would make me a pretty lousy babysitter," he grinned.

Callie punched him hard on the arm, "I am not a baby," she growled, though there was some warmth in there somewhere.

Viridian guessed this was what it was like to have a younger sister.

"Now lets get to Saffron city so I can heal up Valentia ready to fight."

"Valentia?" Callie asked.

Viridian nodded, "my new Vulpix."

"Great name," Callie said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Viridian nodded and together they continued on towards the big city.


End file.
